Advances in digital imaging and communication have grown considerably over the last fifteen years. The disclosure at hand is directed generally toward digital imaging technology, and is particularly suitable for hand held devices such as a mobile phone that incorporates a camera. It was nearly unheard of to have a camera on a mobile phone in 1998. Such technology was expensive and the resolution at that time was poor in comparison to that found on more modern devices. With the advances in imaging devices and microelectronics, it is now commonplace for a person to have a mobile phone that incorporates a reasonably high resolution camera. While modern mobile phones are regularly used to take and share pictures of families and friends, such devices may be used for other purposes. In accordance with the general inventive concepts, one such purpose is to capture and perhaps analyze a digital image for scientific or industrial purposes.